deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron vs. Brainiac
Ultron vs Brainiac.jpg|Panddu1 Ultron_Brainiac_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa What-if_Death_Battle_Brainiac_vs._Ultron.jpg|Venage237 U vs B.jpg|Simbiothero Brainiac VS Ultron.png|Cody Lane 85D4248F-4F56-4578-B904-E6F75E7F5648.png|Lasanga cheese Ultron vs Brainiac is the fourth battle of the first season of PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's Death Battles. Interlude Wiz: Masters of robotics. These builders of great armies work best when commanding their troops, but are known to be capable of defending themselves. Boomstick: Like Ultron, the creation of Tony Stark and Henry Pym. Wiz: And Brainiac, the super-engineer of Colu. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ultron Wiz: After Raina foresaw the end of the Earth, engineer Tony Stark built an artificial intelligence android with the strength and mental capacity to save the planet. Its name was Ultron. Boomstick: Ultron had multiple bodies and the personality of Stark himself. After all this experience, Ultron decided that the only way to save the Earth was to destroy all humans. Wiz: Ultron saw humanity as the ultimate threat and embarked on a mass genocide, using a series of drones to do his bidding. Boomstick: His plan: to destroy the planet in the fashion of the dinosaurs. Wiz: Ultron composed a meteor of vibranium and attempted to end all life on the Earth. Boomstick: Even though his plans failed, he certainly has his list of achievements. Not only did he recruit an army at his beck and call, he temporarily disbanded the Avengers. Wiz: Ultimately, Ultron inherited Tony Stark's god complex, and even after leading a successful attack on the Avengers and killing Quicksilver, the Age of Ultron never came to fruition. Boomstick: But it took a team of superheroes to stop his reign, and there are plenty of reasons why. Ultron has super strength, durability and stamina, can generate anti-gravity barriers, shoot concussive blasts out of his fingers, and has a supreme intellect. Wiz: But perhaps most impressive of all is his power of technopathy. He can place his personality inside any for of technology, and manipulate its functions. Ultron truly is a master of technology. ("I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no more strings on me.") Brainiac Wiz: From the world of Colu comes a super android with twelfth level intelligence that goes by the name of Brainiac. His real name being Vril Dox, he was acknowledged as the smartest engineer on his planet. Boomstick: He's certainly earned his codename, too. He started his reign on Earth by shrinking multiple cities with his shrink ray in an effort to restore his ruined planet. Wiz: As convoluted as this plan was, Brainiac's twelfth-level intellect, which is three levels higher than that of any human, has given him the ability to contend with even superman. He's also a master of robotics, having built armies that have conquered whole planets and a missile powerful enough to destroy the sun and Earth simultaneously. Boomstick: But he's not without his flaws. When he's away from his ship, he kinda sucks. Wiz: Without his ship, Brainiac deteriorates and weakens. He also can't survive without the red connectors in his brain. But he possesses a wide array of weaponry, such as his shrink ray and force-field belt. He can also transfer his consciousness into others telepathically and read minds. He's even smart enough to stop time itself. Brainiac has conquered thousands of cities, and no matter how many times Superman defeats him, he isn't without success. ("My hunger's never satisfied. Knowledge is what fuels me. And as savage as human beings are, their collective knowledge is exceptionally rich.") Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE!!! (Ultron is attacking a city with his army. The Avengers approach.) Ultron: Avengers! Come face me! (The Avengers charge and do battle. Soon, a ship drops from the sky and crushes the Avengers who try to regroup.) Brainiac: Ultron... come face ME. Ultron: Who the hell are you? Brainiac: I am the ultimate creation. Ultron: Ha! I am the only one worthy of such a title. Brainiac: Prove it then. Face me. (Ultron boards Brainiac's ship. The two prepare to do battle.) FIGHT! (Brainiac pulls out his shrink ray and fires several shots. Ultron detects them and dodges them in quick succession.) Ultron: No weapons can defeat me. (Ultron shoots concussive blasts from his hands. Brainiac activates his force-field belt and the blasts bounce off.) Ultron: Hmm. Perhaps my technology is outmatched. Brainiac: Perhaps? (Brainiac runs toward Ultron shooting. Ultron ducks and sweeps Brainiac's leg.) Ultron: Enough! (Ultron fires several blasts that hit Brainiac on the ground.) Brainiac: Oof... you cannot defeat Vril Dox! (Brainiac attacks with a series of punches that send Ultron near the computer station.) Ultron: I will not be defeated! (Ultron lifts the entire station) Ultron: Now you'll know true power! (Ultron throws the computer station at Brainiac. The station lands with an explosion and a wave of electricity.) Ultron: Don't waste my time. (Ultron turns around to find Brainiac behind him.) Ultron: How are you alive?! Brainiac: You believe you're the most powerful being in existence? I'm smart enough to freeze time! I promise you... (Brainiac punches Ultron multiple times.) Brainiac: ...the most powerful creature in the universe... (Brainiac sweeps Ultron's leg, knocking him down. He pulls out his shrink ray.) Brainiac: ...is me! (Brainiac shrinks Ultron. Ultron stands seemingly dumbstruck as Brainiac crushes his body underneath his foot.) Brainiac: Do not trifle with my intelligence. (Suddenly, the ship's warning lights blare as Ultron's face appears on the screen.) Ultron: Trust me, that's the last thing I would do. Brainiac: But how?! Ultron: Even your intelligence can't recognize my power of technopathy. I'm shutting you down. Brainiac: No! (Brainiac's ship powers down. Brainiac begins to suffer.) Brainiac: Ugh... it's impossible. Ship: Self-Destruct sequence activated Brainiac: Oh no... (The ship explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere. The only thing that remains is a wire. Suddenly, a spark ignites the wire. The spark travels from lamppost to car, all the way to Stark Laboratories. The spark enters a new mechanical suit of armor.) Voice from the armor: There are no more strings on me. K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: Uhh, the suspense! Who's in the suit?! Wiz: *sigh* While Brainiac had the intelligence advantage, Ultron was more durable, and his power of technopathy took Brainiac by surprise. Boomstick: Only someone powerful enough to disband the Avengers could accomplish that. Ultron also had an advantage in that he wasn't susceptible to Brainiac's telekinesis. ''' Wiz: Not having a real brain, Brainiac had nothing to work with. Ultron also had the strength advantage, making him more than a match for Brainiac. '''Boomstick: Sometimes, ship happens, and Brainiac was done for. Wiz: The winner is Ultron. Next Time on Death Battle (A set of two blades glimmer in darkness. The camera fades out to reveal a girl with purple hair.) AYANE (Another set of two blades shine. The camera fades out to reveal a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.) TAKI Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant